Project Summary/Abstract MHS proposes the development of a system to guide patients with chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD) to complete a mindful breathing practice at home. COPD is the third leading cause of death in the United States and no cure exists. Shortness of breath is the most common disabling symptom. Mindful pursed lips breathing is a type of breathing practice that has demonstrated effectiveness for patients with COPD. It requires practice to maintain and there is currently no home system to provide the needed feedback and support to maintain PLB. Additionally, syncing breathing and heart rate variation offers patients additional benefits. The proposed project explores the addition of a mindful breathing module to an already effective and developed home based rehabilitation program to guide COPD patients in a mindful breathing practice and further palliate breathlessness and anxiety.